Shattered
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Katie thinks Kendall doesn't love her anymore. Her biggest reason would be that her bully convinced her. It couldn't be the bully alone, But Kendall didn't even know she had a bully.


So, I've been reading a lot of Katie/Kendall sibling relationship stories for inspiration for Step-sibling Bond, and can I just say, those one-shots and stories were incredible! It's a shame I got through all of them.

Anyway, they were so good, I just had to take a break from Step-sibling Bond to write this!

•

Katie Knight: Thirteen year old, tough, clever, and thinks she doesn't need anyone but herself.

Kendall Knight: Good-looking, in a relationship, thinks he's always there for his sister.

Let's talk about those descriptions, shall we? Katie is indeed thirteen, she is extremely clever, and she is somewhat tough. Why somewhat? Well did you know, that just last week Katie Knight locked herself in her room and cried. Who noticed? Everyone but the person she wanted to notice.

Kendall Knight is good looking and in a relationship, but is there for his sister? We'll see about that, and I already have, because he's only there when she has small problems, like homework help, or money problems (a rare event). But the few times Katie absolutely needed him, he wasn't there. He used to be. It used be Katie and Kendall against the world. But after that insanely successful world tour, Katie Knight's problems weren't important to him anymore. He actually cared, he just never noticed now.

So Katie did what she did best. Look like she doesn't care. But we all know Katie. She's obviously angry, and we all know when Katie is angry, she wants revenge. The problem with that is she's not all angry. She's a little hurt and a few other emotions that are a whole new territory for her.

Now to the present day...

Katie is never pushed around. She's tough and she can plot revenge better than anyone, so you don't want to mess with her. But there is one way to get to her: mental attacking. Now, you can't just go up to her and say,"Your ugly", no, it doesn't work like that. You have to do it in a special way, and one other thirteen year old girl, Ruby, who was arrogant and had it out for everyone, figured out most of it. First she started with her classic," Ugh, WHAT is THAT! Oh, silly me. It's just Katie Knight. I would have preferred a killer dog, quite frankly,". That got Katie started. She was extremely angry.

Ruby approached Katie. "You are SO ugly. Your fat, and hideous and could NEVER be as famous as your older brother, why does someone as famous and cool as him love you anyway?" she started. This started to break Katie. Ruby didn't know how Kendall had been treating her, and Katie figured it was a good thing, at least she can't shatter Katie that way.

"Oh wait, he doesn't love you anymore! He's too good for you now," Ruby said," He doesn't care about you anymore Katie. You should probably run away from home, I think your mom even loves Kendall more,". The last part wasn't at all true. Mama Knight loved Katie more than anything. ESPECIALLY since Kendall is famous now.

The first part, though, shocked Katie. How did Ruby know? For how long? This had completely, utterly shattered Katie. It was like Ruby had a vase that was Katie in her hands and dropped her. Only there weren't shards on the floor. Katie's vase was nothing but dust.

Katie had collapsed onto the grass. Ruby continued taunting. She would have been there forever if Logan hadn't been there he was walking along with Camille saw Katie curled up in a ball on the grass and Ruby standing over her, attacking her with her words.

Logan had known Katie long enough that the words Ruby was telling Katie might as well be kicks and punches. She may not be blood related to Logan and Camille, but they couldn't just stand there and watch this happen. Logan marched right up to Ruby and told her to leave in that stern Logan voice that didn't know what to do but knew he to do something.

Camille scurried over and helped Katie up. She's never really saw Katie like this, but being a girl, she knew that Katie needed comfort and something take her mind off of the recent events.

By the time Logan and Katie got home, Katie's vase was a little less shattered. It was all better, but it wasn't broken either. It was like paste from glue sticks were momentarily holding her together. She appreciated Logan doing all this, but what she really wanted was her big brother. Her blood-related one. She wanted to know he still loved her. She wanted him to sing to her and let her cry into his shoulder. But knowing someone still cared helped. Logan said if she needed anything, she could say it. He had plopped himself down and glued his eyes to a hockey game. When he saw Katie out of the corner of his eye, his head turned around. Her glue got stronger. "Yes, Katie?" he asked, genuinely caring about her.

"Can I sit with you there?" she asked quietly. He nodded his head yes and patted the spot next to him.

She sat herself down close to him. He put his arm around her and her glue got even stronger. Her vase is almost fixed. Although, she couldn't help but with Kendall's arm was around her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••

The next day, her vase was shattered again. Ruby had found new taunts. Luckily, James came to her rescue. Her vase was glued, but the next day, it was shattered again. Ruby found more taunts. Carlos came to her rescue. The next day, Katie knew what was coming. Ruby was going to attack. She had hoped the pattern would continue. It was Logan, James, Carlos, and you can finish it, Kendall. He HAD to come to her rescue next. She had been longing for his soothing words and his kind, caring eyes.

Of course, Carlos was the end of the pattern, and it was Logan today. Logan tried to stop the bullying, he really did, and Katie appreciated it, but he couldn't. Then James tried. Then Carlos. They later realized that they can't, and just glued Katie's vase back together. For weeks this went on, and Logan, Carlos, and James had realized Kendall didn't even know this bullying was taking place. One night at around midnight, Kendall and Logan couldn't go to sleep. Carlos and James were most likely in the other room, fast asleep. They, had been talking, and the entire time, something had been gnawing at Logan. He had to tell Kendall about Ruby but he couldn't bring himself to. It would either crush Kendall or he wouldn't care, (Which at this point, was an option, Logan decided. I mean he didn't even know Katie was being bullied!) and shatter Katie. Finally, he said,"So Kendall, how's Katie?". Kendall was a little confused as to why Logan would ask him, considering they live together. Then hit him. Even harder than a ton of bricks. He didn't know! He didn't know how Katie is. Heck, all he's been doing lately was glancing at her. "Uh... Okay, I guess," he said. Logan sighed," Kendall, she was being bullied,". Then he felt like the entire universe hit him. The feeling was so realistic, he fell off the bed. "Ehh, you kind of deserve that, dude," Logan said. Kendall climbed back on the bed. "Yeah, I guess I do," he admitted. "More than you know," Logan muttered. "What?" Kendall questioned. "Nothing," he quickly covered up. Little did anyone know, he over heard the taunting and the bullying. It seemed to revolve around Kendall not loving her and not caring about what happened to her.

Logan also noticed that that was usually where Katie, bro- shattered. Logan knew Katie didn't deserve that. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized, it was partially becoming true. And Ruby knew too. She knew because it was always Logan, James, or Carlos to the rescue. Never ever Kendall. And not just for that either. Kendall was never there for her anymore. It was always those three boys. And Katie definitely doesn't deserve a neglecting big brother. Especially one that was just ripped away. They used to be so close. So close they called each other big brother and baby sister. He realized just how much that hurt. Logan knew Kendall didn't not love Katie anymore, but that's sure what it looked like from Katie's perspective. She must some kind hole in her heart, and Ruby definitely wasn't helping.

Logan started to feel mad towards Kendall. For putting Katie through all of that. "Your face is getting red... who are you mad at?" He asked, knowing Logan too well. "Is it that girl who's bullying Katie?" He asked, enraging Logan further. Logan wasn't violent, so he said," No," a little harsh.

Kendall was really confused now. Logan looked really mad, like fuming, but not at the little girl who bullied Katie. "I'm just going to go to sleep now," Logan said quietly, slowly getting under the covers. When he did, he faced away from Kendall. That usually meant he was mad at him, but what had Kendall done. "I'm, uh, going to go get some... water, yeah, water," he said to Logan, who didn't answer. He must be asleep already, Kendall reasoned.

In the hall, Kendall wasn't going for the kitchen, he went to Katie's room. He cracked open the door, either expecting Katie to be fast asleep, or quietly sobbing. What he didn't expect to see, was Carlos there too. Katie was crying into his shoulder, and he was rubbing her back, comfortingly.

Katie of course, still wished it was her big brother, (again, her blood related one. The one who's last name was Knight) but Carlos was a close second. And I mean really close. Everyone knew that Carlos was the nicest of all the boys, and it was usually a bad thing, but over this entire bullying thing, Carlos was the best at the whole "rescue" thing. He tried the most to stop it. He almost did. Katie even told Carlos about Ruby's taunts, and how they revolve around Kendall not loving her, and how she thought it was true. In fact, she was explaining this to Carlos while Kendall was looking in. Bad time for coincidences. Kendall finally thought it was time to knock on the door. He softly did so, and Carlos looked up. He expected Carlos to see him, and looked extremely mad, but Carlos was too nice for that. He just quietly said to Katie, "Katie, Kendall here".

She winced a little at the name, and Kendall noticed. Someone was stomping on his vase shards now. Katie look up from Carlos' shoulder, to see, in fact, Kendall.

She didn't really know how this would work. But Carlos helped. He got up, and let Katie lay back down on her bed. He left the room, avoiding eye contact with Kendall.

Kendall wasn't exactly sure how this would work either. In past years, Katie would get out of bed and shake Kendall awake. Not this time. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down on Katie. "Logan told me you were being bullied," he said.

Katie nodded. She didn't know what to make of this. She knew Kendall didn't know, but it still hurt that he said it, confirming it all. "I'm sorry," he quietly said. Katie looked up him. She thought he meant about not being there for her and not loving her, but that's not what he meant, she realized. He was apologizing for the bullying, the kind of apologizing you do when you didn't know what to say. Were they really that far apart now? She didn't want them to be.

"Kendall?" She asked in a weak voice. "Yes, baby sister?" he answered. She almost smiled at that name. "Why don't you love me anymore?" She asked. Katie would have laughed herself if she didn't think it was true.

Kendall looked hurt. Didn't love her anymore? He knew that's what Ruby told her, but was it what she really believed? This entire time, Katie's (metaphoric) vase was being tossed around, shattered, glued, broke, but in just one night, the same thing was happening to Kendall's. "Katie," he sad softly,"What would make you think that?". He asked.

Katie was just a little mad. He didn't even notice what he was doing to her! Instead of unleashing pure rage, she cried.

Kendall really was confused now. But he still had those big brother instincts that he hadn't used in a while. He pulled Katie into a hug. Katie cried and cried into Kendall's chest. She didn't like crying. She was vulnerable and weak when crying. Usually, she didn't mind crying in front of Kendall, but she didn't feel like that now. She didn't feel that sense of comfort and safety. It was different now.

Kendall felt a little resentment. Did she honestly think he didn't love her now? Sure he's famous and all, and hasn't been spending as much time with Katie, but it was because he had other things to do. "Katie, why do you think I don't love you?" he asked softly. She started explaining everything, Ruby, his habits of not being there for her, barely even looking at her. All the while, Kendall'a vase was being shattered. He realized all this was true, but it wasn't his fault! He had to other things.

"Katie, I can't always be there," Kendall said. "That doesn't give you a reason to never be there for me," she replied quietly. "I am there for you most of the time!" he said, loudly, but not loudly enough for his voice to leave the room. "You were there for me, now your always somewhere else when I need you, and when your at home with me you barely even look at me. Logan, Carlos, James are better brothers to me," she said, with lots of sadness, hurt, and anger present in her voice. "Well I have more things to do than help you with every little problem you have, Katie!" he yelled.

Katie looked at Kendall. After so long, he was talking to her, that's what she wanted, but not like this. "I was being BULLIED Kendall! Is that not big enough for you to care about your own little sister? Or is your career, and your girlfriend, and everything else more important than me?" She yelled back at Kendall.

Kendall knew all this was true, but Katie wasn't the only stubborn one. "Well, fine then! I'll just go then, if me being here now isn't enough for you I don't know what is!" He yelled and stomped out of the room. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. And by the time Kendall got to his bed, he was shattered.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••

The next day Katie felt horrible. She knew Ruby was coming and the fight with Kendall didn't help matters.

She went outside anyway. She really didn't know why, but when she was inside and bored, she felt like she was being held captive.

As soon as she got to Palm Woods Park, Ruby was already there. "Why do always come here if you know I'm gonna do this to you? It just proves what a dumb idiot you are," she said. It started. And Katie couldn't stop. Lately, it's been easier for Ruby to shatter Katie. She knew how to make Katie fall faster. And when her vase falls, so does Katie. And in a few short minutes, Katie was curled up in ball and waiting for one of the guys to show up and save her.

Katie closed her eyes and waited for her rescue.

Kendall was walking over to Palm Woods Park when Katie was on the ground, completely Ruby's puppet. He was getting ready for his picnic date with Jo when he heard a voice. "Your pathetic, you know that? No one could ever love you, I don't know why Big Time Rush bothers to come help you. Your worthless. The only sensible one is Kendall, only he knows that there are better things to do than help an ugly, worthless, stupid idiot like you," he heard.

Kendall finally understood. He finally understood he was the worst brother to ever walk the earth. This entire time, Katie was being tossed around, and stood up for himself. Enough was enough, he thought.

He walked over to see Katie curled up in a ball and that girl over her.

Is this what happened everyday? He felt the entire world just squishing him because they thought he was unworthy. And the world was right.

Katie waited too long, she never had to wait this long. No one was coming for her. She was worthless. She finally decided she was done for, when she heard a voice. "What do you think your doing to my baby sister?". Katie opened her eyes. There, right behind Ruby, was Kendall Knight. He was the person she was waiting for this entire time.

"Kendall Knight?" Ruby asked in awe,"Well, it doesn't matter who you are because you can save Katie today, but what about tomorrow, and the. The day after that, and the next?".

Kendall was shocked at her remark, bit for a little bit, it was time to be a big brother. "You will never, EVER do this to Katie again, because I swear, if you do, I can make really bad things happen.

This has never happened to Ruby. Ever. But this was Kendall Knight, if he said he can make bad things happen, he probably can.

"Okay, okay, I'll never even LOOK at Katie again. I swear," Ruby said quickly, hurriedly walking off. "Good," Kendall replied, even though she was too far to hear. Kendall turned back to his sister. She was still in a little ball, and crying.

No had just arrived at the park, and she walked over to Kendall. "Hi Kendall, ready for the- oh. What happened?" She asked. "Uh... just a little problem. Oh, and Jo if you ever bully a little girl until she looks like that," he said, pointing at Katie,"I will breakup with you in a split second,". "Okay, good to know," she said nodding,"Should just... cancel this date?".

Kendall looked at Katie. "Yeah, probably," he said.

Jo smiled and said, "Ok, see you later, fell better Katie,". Katie smiled. It's nice to know Jo cared. It was better to know Kendall cared. "All right Katie, ready go home?" he asked. Katie hid her face. She didn't want to stand up and walk. She couldn't stand up and walk. She was still broken. And sort of shattered. It was in the middle of those two.

Kendall picked this up and picked her up so she could cry on his shoulder. She couldn't care less about who was watching. Kendall carried her back to apartment 2J. "Well Katie, you can either go take a nap in your room, or you can watch the game with me," he said. A game? That was just a little ironic. The first time Ruby attacked, Logan was watching a game.

"Can I watch the game with you, big brother?" she asked. "Of course you can, baby sister," he replied. Katie smiled her Katie smile that Kendall had grown to love, then miss without realizing. Katie sat down next to him and pulled his arm around her. Instead of taking his arm away, he held her tighter. It was like Ruby: Day 1, but Logan made the dust to shards then glued the shards together. Her vase wasn't all better, Kendall, however, knew exactly what to do and made the dust, completely back into a vase. All without trying.

Katie was more than happy that Kendall was paying attention to her again. She loved her big brother more than life itself, and would do anything to hear him call her "Baby Sister". She was glad he felt the same way.

•

All right, all done! It took me forever to write that much. I kept taking breaks n' stuff. It's sad I can't write that little in one sitting. Anyway, I hope you like it, I might write some more Katie/Kendalls cause this was fun to write!

But anyway, that won't happen without some support so:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Still waiting on that catchphrase... Wink wink. I just winked over the interwebs.


End file.
